villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frankie the Fly
Frankie The Fly is the main antagonist of Gun, Gore and Cannoli series. A disgrunted war veteran with a bottomless greed, he responsible for the zombie outbreak in Thugtown, which kickstarted the event of the series. He is the nemesis of Vinnie Cannoli, the main protagonist of the game. Biography ''Gun, Gore and Cannoli'' A war veteran being constantly harrassed by Don Belluccio and Sonny Bonnino, he schemed to steal all Belluccio's fortune to enrich himself. One day, he stumbed upon the secret lab under Thugtown in which the experiment was conducted by the US government to poison the alcohol-making ingredients in order to end the bootlegging activities once and for all. Unfortunately, the poison accidentally caused the ingredients to mutate into zombie poison causing them to shut down the experiment and withdrew all the funds of the creator. Taking chance, Frankie offered money to buy the poison from the creator and managed to turn the entire town folks into zombies by infecting the entire alcohol supplies of the town, except for the mafia members as they drank imported booze instead of local brew. After tricking Vinnie to save him and dispose all of the Bonninos in town, he tricked Belluccio thinking that Vinnie went off the deep end and is coming to kill him and Frankie before shooting Belluccio. Frankie tried escaping Thugtown on Belluccio's blimp with all the money being packed in. Eventually, Vinnie caught up to him and defeat him. As Frankie pledged with Vinnie to spare him as he is the only one that can stear the blimp, Vinnie coldly replied that he could learn to stear easily and threw Frankie out the blimp to his death whilst Vinnie escaped Thugtown with Belluccio's fortune. ''Gun, Gore and Cannoli 2'' 25 years after the event in Thugtown, it is revealed that he survived the fall by grabbing the anchor when the blimp and landing on safty when the blimp passed the high-rise, and then survive with a scavenged gas masks when the army decided to gas the town to exterminate the zombies. Named himself the Dark Don, he stole what the remaining zombie poison and made a fortune from selling to the Nazis as biological weapon. Vinnie Cannoli was arrested by the authority after escaping Thugtown, but he made a deal with government to shut up about the incident as well as surrendering Belluccio's fortune to buy his freedom. This time, he needed VInnie's blood to create the antidote for the poison since Vinnie is the only person that immune to the poison. Once he had the antidote, he would spread the poison worldwide and became the most powerful man in the world as the sole owner of the antidote. After Vinnie disposed all his Nazi's associates and his treacherous friend Joe Barista, and some zombies, Vinnie confronted Frankie who explained his plans to him before the fight as he controlled the heavily armed Hanebu-V. Vinnie finally killed him once and for all by throwing him in shredder pit in which he was shredded into pieces. Vinnie escaped the base with a Hanebu-V and eventually crash-landed in Roswell. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Criminals Category:Mobsters Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Homicidal Category:Cowards Category:Greedy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Deceased